Legion
by Keyblade Alchemist86
Summary: KHxInuyashaFMAYYHBleachNaruto. A new threat, a group of Nobodies called the Legion 5, has arisen and Sora has to stop them. This one is a sequel to Demon Hearts. Crossover info might change
1. Chapter 1

**Legion 1**

The two sat on the shore of the dark beach. They were talking about something but he could not hear them. He did not want them to hear him. But he was close enough to see them clearly enough. He could identify them both, Sora and Riku. Sora was the one with brown hair and Riku was the one with the sliver-white hair. It looked like the latter was in pain as Sora helped him over to sit on the ground.

He wished he knew why Riku was in pain. He wanted to know why the two of them were here right now. He wanted to call out to them, to talk with them, but knew he could not. It was not yet time to speak with them. There was still more for him to do.

His other was nearby. He felt him, their connection allowing him to know the other's presence. It was the only thing that had allowed him to survive for so long. But he knew this time would be different.

A bright light appeared in front of the two. He knew it was the Door to the Light. Sora said something to Riku and then stood up. Riku stood as well and with Sora walked into the light. Once they did the door disappeared as if it had never been there.

He moved from his hiding spot. The waves lapped gently on to the beach. The pale moonlight shined down on the water and reflected off it. He sat where the two had sat, and waited.

-

The two sat on the shore of the dark beach. They were talking about something but he could not hear them. He did not want them to hear him. But how he wished they could hear him. They were both so close yet he could do nothing at the moment.

Riku was in some sort of pain. He did not know why, but he was glad Riku was hurt. Hopefully the wound was fatal, though he knew it was not. He could have struck and they would have never known, but now was not the time.

His other was nearby. He felt him, their connection allowing him to know the other's presence.

_How long has it been? _He thought to himself as he searched for his other. _Could not have been too long. Don't worry this time, I'll let you live a while longer._

A bright light appeared in front of the two. He knew it was the Door to the Light. It was very bright. He hated light, much preferring darkness. In darkness, you can keep all your secrets hidden. Sora said something to Riku and then stood up. Riku stood as well and with Sora walked into the light. Once they did the door disappeared as if it had never been there.

He was glad they were finally gone. He moved from his hiding spot. The waves lapped gently on to the beach. The pale moonlight shined down on the water and reflected off it. He approached were the two had sat. His other was already there, waiting for him, his black hood preventing him from seeing his face. He turned toward him.

"So you came after all." He said.

"And you let yourself open to an attack," The other said. He sat down next to him, the uneasiness between them almost visible. "I thought you would have known better by now."

"I knew you would not move against me. If you had Riku and Sora would be dead and gone before they even sat down."

They sat in silence for a moment until the first said.

"Are you still going through with it?"

"Of course, I have been planning this for far too long."

"Please, reconsider-"

"Reconsider? Reconsider what? To continue living this pathetic existence, if you can even call it that? No, this shall go on, and nothing you can say or do will deter me."

"Are you going to kill me now, to make sure I don't move against you?"

"No, I don't think so. There is nothing you can do. Besides, I called you here and I said I would make no move against you."

"What about the boy? What will you do with him?"  
"If I had wanted to kill him, I would have when I had the chance. He will never know what is occuring." He paused. "And if you want to live, I am sure that you will do nothing as well."

"And the other one?"

"He is no threat to me. But if he ever tries to move against me, I will kill him. That I promise you."

"And there is nothing I can do to convince you to stop all of this?" He almost sounded like he was pleading.

"We are going in circles." The other one stood up. "I have told you what will occur, but be grateful. This will benefit you as well. Farewell for now, until the end of this all." A swirling portal of darkness appeared behind him as he backed up. He disappeared into the portal and then the portal too vanished.

Once more the only sound were of the waves lapping against the shore. The cloaked figure sighed. He knew there had been nothing he could do, at least, not yet. Though there was no one around he spoke, his voice only a whisper.

"Farewell, brother."

**Author's Note:**

**This is my revised version of Legion from before. Hopefully this one will be better than my original version, though the core will stay the same. Hope you all enjoy, and please read and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Legion 2**

One year later.

The darkness stretched on for eternity. There was nothing but the dark. He liked it that way. Darkness kept everything secret, everything the way it should be. Of course, darkness was not the only thing he enjoyed.

A light appeared, a light made from a black flame. Not one flame but a ring of them, thirteen flames in a circle surrounded him. Their own dark light illuminated the darkness surrounding him. It was ironic, the fact that darkness was a light for darkness.

There was a whoosh as two more appeared. One held something in his hand. It was small and could not been seen well in the dark light.

"Which one is that, eight or nine, I lost count?" The cloaked figure said in a female voice.

"That was the ninth, we need four more now." The one she had returned with, a male said. The woman opened her hand and the tiny object floated up and disappeared into the darkness.

"You were successful?" The first one said.

"Yes, we were." The woman said. "They didn't put up much of a fight. Getting the device was easy enough."

"They were weaklings." Her companion said.

"Good, now we wait for the others to arrive."

Another arrived shortly after. Like the others he was dressed head to toe in the dark cloak.

"Superior, I am sorry, but I have failed." He said. It looked like he was about to bow before the one he called the Superior, but did not. "Please give me one more chance."

"Do not worry, Jahoxus, you shall more than one more chance," the Superior said. "Very soon you shall have your chance. Now we are just missing one more."

As he spoke, the last one he mentioned appeared.

"About time you showed up, Selexy," The figure the other woman had arrived with said, in a deep voice. "Still think the world revolves around you?"

"Shut up, Hzaxc," Selexy said, in an arrogant voice. "I was getting ready for this meeting. A girl has to look good for this."  
"Some girl." Hzaxc said sarcastically.

"You piece of-"

"Quiet, both of you," The Superior said. "There is to be no more fighting. I have gathered you all here to discuss our continuing plans. Take your places."

At his command, the five of them formed a circle.

"How long has it been since we've last all gathered?" their leader said. "We have progressed much, though it has taken us long. Fortunately we have had little interference, aside from the usual trouble. Our time is almost at hand, we only need a few more pieces for it to be complete. For this part, you are all to spread out. I have places for you all to go." He snapped his fingers and a scroll appeared in the other's hands. They opened it up and saw their assignment. "Follow this, but take your time. There must be no foul ups."

"Yes, Superior." They said in unison and all disappeared into darkness. The leader snapped his fingers again. The lights began to dim and go out.

_Soon everything will be complete_. He though as the last like went out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Legion 3**

The sunlight felt good on Sora. He was lying on the beach, near where the waves crashed against the shore. He was far enough away to not get wet. It was very enjoyable. His hands were behind his head and his eyes were closed. The warmth from the sun was very pleasing. He had not seen Kairi or Riku yet. Both were busy doing something and could not meet up with him. For right now, he had the island to himself. It was very quiet.

A little too quiet. He opened his eyes and sat up. Usually he heard seagulls calling, but he did not hear any. Even the wind seemed subdued and the water crashing on the shore was very slight. He stood up. He knew something was wrong, but didn't know what. He walked over to the shack and checked inside, but no one was in there. He checked around the obstacle course and the area where Riku usually was, but no one was there. He paused for a moment and then thought of another place to look. He ran back through the shack and went up some stairs. He followed the path around and saw the entrance for the secret cove. He had not visited that place for a while. The last time he could remember was when he saw the drawing Kairi had made. He entered the cave.

It was dark, but not dark enough so he could not see anything. All the drawings were still etched on the wall. He knew he had been here many times before, and he should not be scared, but he was nervous for some reason. The wooden door was still in its same spot, as it always had been. He looked at it for a moment, and then started to turn away, when he heard a noise behind him. He turned around to the door. A person in a black cloak stood in front of him, between himself and the door.

"Who are you?" Sora said.

"A visitor," He said. "Maybe even a friend."

"What do you want?"

"I need you Keyblade Master. That is why I called you here to assist me."

"What for?" Sora demanded to know. "Are you with Organization 13?"

"I would never deal with them," The man said. "But I wish to help you."

"What are you talking about?"

"As you know, Organization 13 were a group of Nobodies bent on becoming whole again," The man explained. "To do that, they wanted to use the power of Kingdom Hearts. Of course, you stopped them. But not all Nobodies want to use the power from Kingdom Hearts to become complete."

"Do you mean there are more Nobodies besides the Organization?" Sora said.

"Correct. This is a new group of Nobodies, who started operations while you stopped the Organization. They call themselves Legion 5."

"Only five of them? That shouldn't be too hard."

"Do not get so cocky, Keyblade Master," The man said. "Though they number only 5, their individual strength is greater than even the strongest member of the Organization."

Sora thought back to his battles with Xaldin, Saix, Demyx and Xemnas. "So what can I do?"

"You must stop the Legion 5, Sora," The man said. "Kingdom Hearts may not be in direct danger, but there is more than one way to use its power. These Nobodies are searching for items of power, to use as a catalyst to become complete. They search throughout different worlds for these items. Once the items are found they take it back with them and to make sure they receive no more interference, they destroy the world afterwards."

"It doesn't sound like Kingdom Hearts is in any trouble."

"Not immediately, but it will be." The man said. "I have had experience with the Legion's leader. Knowing him, he will seek to use Kingdom Hearts to gain ultimate power once he becomes whole. If it were not for their brutal efforts to become whole they would not be an issue, but they must be stopped."

"How do you know so much about their leader?"

"He is my brother," The man said. "Like him, I am a Nobody as well."

"But if you're a Nobody, why are you against him?" Sora said, not understanding.

"If corrupting worlds and taking the lives of innocents is the only way to become whole, I want no part of it. Not all Nobodies wish to become whole. Or at least, not immediately."

"Can you tell me the leader of the Legion's name?"

"I cannot."

"Why?" Sora wanted to know.

"Because if I do, it might change your course of actions."  
"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I've said to much already," The man said. "Will you accept this task?"

"Of course."

"I knew you would," The man said. "I have arranged a Gummi ship as transportation." He tossed something to Sora. It was a Gummi block, but it had a small red button. "Press that when you want to summon your ship to you."

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"I cannot," The man said, almost regretfully. "It will jeopardize your quest. You must be off. I will transport you to the ship now. Your ship will guide you to where you need to go." He raised his hand toward Sora. A ring of light surrounded him.

"But wait, can't you tell me who you are?" Sora said.

"All you need to know," The man said as he removed his hood. He had white skin with yellow eyes. Silver-white hair was slicked back. "Is that I'm a friend."

Sora vanished in a flash of light and so too did his friend."


	4. Chapter 4

**Legion 4**

"Wake up." Someone said above Sora. It was a girl's voice. Sora opened his eyes, and saw Kairi shaking him, to wake him up.

"Hey Kairi." Sora said.

"Kairi? Don't you remember me Sora?" The girl said again. Kairi disappeared and was replaced with a girl in a school outfit with long black hair. She had a kind face. Sora quickly sat, slightly confused. He was sitting what looked like a bedroom.

"Kagome?" Sora said.

"So you do remember, its been a while Sora." Kagome said

"How'd I get here?"

"You just popped in, one minute you weren't there, the next you were." Kagome explained. "How'd you get here?'

"I'm not sure, I guess I was sent here."

"By who?" Kagome asked. Sora explained his discussion with the silver haired man. "Oh, great more trouble."

"Hey, where's Inuyasha?" Sora said.

"He's not here, he's back in the Feudal Area."

"Wait then where are we now?" Sora asked.

"In my room," Kagome said. "I was just about to go see Inuyasha. Come with me."

"Sure." Kagome gave Sora her hand to help lift him up. He stood and followed her out to the well. "What's this?"

"This is how I get to Inuyasha. Its best to just jump in. Ready?"

Sora nodded. Kagome jumped in first and Sora followed. There was a swirl of blue lights. Sora felt as if he was falling yet not. He landed on hard ground and looked up. Kagome was already climbing out of the well, signaling him to follow. Sora climbed out of the well.

"About time you got here Kagome." Inuyasha said, already standing at the well with Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. They saw Sora. "Sora, is that you?"

"Hey guys." Sora said. They were all surprised to see him and he explained what brought him here, as well as his previous adventures.

"Its good to see you again," Miroku said. "Too bad we meet under such dire circumstances."

"Are you here because the Legion is here?" Sango said.

"I think so, that's why I was sent here first." Sora said. "Have you seen anything?"  
"No, we've been too busy with Naraku to worry about Heartless." Inuyasha said.

"What do you think the Legion wants here?" Kagome said.

"Not sure." Sora said.

"They're probably coming for the Shikon jewel," Shippo said. "Good Naraku has, those Legion guys will never get it as long as he has it." The others were silent for a moment. "What I say?"

"Knowing Naraku, he might be planning something with these new enemies, we have to be careful." Miroku said.

"We will," Inuyasha said. "Hey Sora, show me some of your new moves."

"Sure." Sora said. He summoned his Keyblade to his hand and began showing Inuyasha how much stronger he got.

-

A distance away, the cloaked figure stood on top of a building. He watched as Kagome and Sora entered the well. He had not expected Sora to be here; this would make things more complicated.

_Though not necessarily_. He thought.

This only made things more interesting. He would have to watch and see how things progressed. A swirl of darkness appeared behind him and he walked back into it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Legion 5**

Naraku smiled. He could not believe his luck. The boy called Sora had finally returned. He had waited for when he would return, as he knew he would eventually. The only thing Naraku did not know was why Sora had returned. But it did not really matter. He wanted his revenge.

Sora had humiliated him, stripping him of his powers of darkness and sending him running. And the best part is, Sora would be easier to destroy than Inuyasha. But still, better to take out all his enemies at once. He summoned Hakudoshi, Kagura, and Kohaku to him.

"Why did you call us Naraku?" Kagura said.

"Sora has returned." Naraku stated.

"Oh, I see." Kagura said. She had met Sora before as well, though never fought him.

"Who's Sora?" Hakudoshi said.

"A pest, who must be dealt with immediately." Naraku said. "And now we shall go greet him directly." He summoned his shield to encompass the four of them, and then flew to Sora and Inuyasha.

-

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks. He then abruptly turned around.

_So, he has returned. _He thought. He walked back the way he came, away from Jaken and Rin, who looked back confused.

"Where are you going Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked. Sesshomaru did not respond, just kept on walking.

-

Kikyo scanned the horizon. There was something different, something new. She had sensed it before, quite a while ago, but it had changed. She reached out, and sensed it was coming from somewhere around Inuyasha as well. This same presence had been involved with Inuyasha before, and they were all nearly destroyed. A name popped into her head.

Sora.

She started walking. She had a long way to go.

-

There was a gust of wind behind Koga as he ran. He looked like a whirlwind moving across the land. Suddenly, he stopped and looked around. He sniffed the air. Something was near. He quickly turned around. A cloaked figure was standing behind him.

"What the hell do you want?" Koga said.

"Your jewel shards will be nice." He said.

"Yeah right, like I would just give them to you," Koga said. "And in case yo haven't noticed, I'm using them at the moment."

"Not very efficiently." The cloaked figure said.

"Go to hell." Koga said. He jumped and did a spinning kick. Koga slammed into the ground. "What the hell…" he couldn't stand; he was pinned on the ground.

"Now, about those jewel shards…" The pressure increased, but this time around Koga's legs. He heard something snapping and Koga yelled out in pain. The jewel shards fell from his legs. The man walked over and picked up the shards. "Thank you." He promptly disappeared in a swirl of darkness, leaving Koga beaten and alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Demon Hearts 6**

Inuyasha heard someone yelled. He stopped seeing how much stronger Sora had got. He turned toward the direction he heard the sound from, trying to sense where exactly. His ears moved slightly.

"Something wrong Inuyasha?" kagome said.

"I heard someone yell out," Inuyasha said. "I'm going to go check it out."

"We'll come with you." Kagome said. With that she, Inuyasha and the rest, including Sora, followed Inuyasha. Sora ran along with them.

"You've gotten faster too, Sora," Inuyasha said, watching as Sora kept up with them.

"Thanks." Sora said.

They weren't running for long when they saw the body lying on the ground.

"Its Koga!" Kagome said as she hurried over to Koga.

"What's that damn wolf got himself into this time?" Inuyasha said.

"Koga are alright?" Kagome said, gently turning Koga on his back and lifting his head up.

"Kagome…" Koga said weakly. "Some bastard attacked me and took my shards."

"Your shards?" kagome said, and then realized that he couldn't sense Koga's shards anymore. "They're gone. But what happened?" Koga did not respond; he was unconscious.

"I'll help him," Sango said, inspecting him. "It looks like his legs are broke. Whoever did this knew what they were doing."

"I bet it was Naraku." Inuyasha said.

"I'm not sure." Kagome said.

"What's that?" Sora said, pointing. The others turned to look. A giant red orb was quickly approaching them.

"Its Naraku!" Inuyasha said, grabbing for his sword. The flying red orb quickly approached them, sending dust flying. The orb disappeared in a flash and Naraku stood in front of them. Sora barely recognized him; he looked much different and imposing, with his new clothing and spiral bones and tentacles sticking out of him. He also recognized Kagura, but not the other two figures next to him.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha said. "Did you do this to Koga?"

"You have no idea what you are talking about." Naraku said. He turned to Sora. "Sora, how long has it been? Do you like my new look?"

"I'm not falling for your tricks this time Naraku!" Sora said, getting his Keyblade.

"No tricks this time." Naraku said. He raised his arm and turned it into a lance like whip. "This time, you die." He brought it down but right before he hit Sora, Inuyasha fired his windscar and destroyed Naraku's tentacle, only to have it regenerate.

"You okay Sora?" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah." Sora said.

"I didn't think it would be that easy," Naraku said. "But I have waited this long to destroy you, for defeating me, and I can wait a little longer. Kagura, Hakudoshi, Kohaku, destroy Inuyasha and his friends, but leave Sora for me."

At Naraku's command, the three attacked. Kagura used her dance of blades, striking at Inuyasha. He raised his sword and blocked the attacks, but Kagura kept on attacking. Hakudoshi attacked Miroku and Kagome. Kohaku attacked his sister Sango, while she tried to get through to him.

"You won't win Naraku." Inuyasha said as he dodged Naraku's attack.

"You are wrong Inuyasha," Naraku said. "I came here for one thing only."

"What's that?" Sora said.

"To kill you." Naraku said. His arm lanced out, faster than Sora expected. It went right through his upper left torso. His eyes went wide with shock as he fell over. Blood splattered everywhere.  
"Sora!" Inuyasha said, running to Sora.

"Time to end this." Naraku said, raising his arm again. A blast of energy hit him. His barrier automatically went up. He and Inuyasha looked to see who attacked Naraku.

'Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said, seeing his older brother walk calmly over. Sesshomaru did not say anything, but looked down at Sora. He put away his Tokijin and calmly took out his Tenseiga. He swiped Sora with it. Sora's wound closed and he slowly stood up.

"What happened?" Sora said.

"Foolish boy." Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru, why would you help us?" Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru did not respond.

"Damn you, Sesshomaru." Naraku said, preparing to attack. A beam of bright white light pierced his barrier, scattering him into pieces. Kikyo readied another arrow.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha said.

"You will die now, Naraku." Kikyo said, ignoring Inuyasha.

"Damn you." Naraku said as he pieced himself back together. "None of you will survive. Sora will be mine."

"The only one who will kill Sora is me." Sesshomaru said. "But first you will die Naraku." He readied his Tokijin again and attacked.

-

The Nobody watched as everything came together. All the pawns were in place. From his hiding place, he smiled. Everything had come together. It was time to strike.

**Author's Note**

**The next arc, which I am trying to plan out, is going to take place in the Fullmetal alchemist world. The problem is, I do not know under what circumstances Sora should meet up with Ed. I would like to have it around the time Al becomes the Philosopher's stone, so all the Homonculi have been revealed. I am thinking of having Sora come in either when Ed is battling Sloth or sometime after that, like during the final battle with Dante. The only problem is the FMA story will change, but I want to change it the least possible. If anyone has any suggestions please contact me with them and I will give you credit in the story…if not I'm just going to have to go with what I had planned originally, regardless of the consequences for the FMA world. Either private message or email me. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Demon Hearts 7**

They continued fighting each other. Miroku, Kagome and Sango were unaware of Sora's near death and Sesshomaru's and Kikyo's arrival. Shippo had been hiding since the fighting started and was distracted by everything else, specifically the fight between Sango and Kohaku which seemed to get closer. Sango kept on calling out to her brother, trying to get through to him.

A sudden overwhelming force surrounded the many fighters. They were being pulled down to the ground. Each one slammed into the ground, even Sesshomaru. They could barely move and could barely speak. They al struggled to rise again but could not.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha said.

A swirl of darkness appeared in front of them. Through the dark portal and figure dressed in black stepped through.

"The Legion." Sora said, straining to say it. The figure walked a few feet closer and then took down his hood. He had short brown hair, partly covering his eyes. He had dark green eyes as well, his face revealing no hint of what he was thinking. He smiled slightly.

"Looks like everything turned out better than expected," The figure said. "And the remaining jewel shards are all gathered."

"So you were the one who attacked Koga." Kagome managed to say.

"An easy victory," the figure said. "Now, who's shards should I take first? Yours Naraku? Or perhaps…" he trailed off as he looked at Kohaku.

"No, don't take his shards," Sango pleaded, straining to say something. "He'll die."

"He's living a false existence. He should have died long ago." The figure said. He appeared to take a step forward to Kohaku, but then stopped. "No, maybe I don't need his one shard. Naraku's will do nicely." A swirl of energy formed in each hand, shaping into an object. It was an S-shaped weapon, with blades on the curved parts. He grasped the weapon in the middle. He walked up to Naraku who, despite being under the same pressure the others were, had managed to reform. With a quick flash of the blade in his right hand, the Nobody cut something out of Naraku. The nearly formed sacred jewel fell to the ground. He reached down and picked it up. The moment he did, the pressure on the others let off.

"You bastard." Inuyasha said and slashed with his Tessaiga. The man raised his hand and a dark purple ball of energy appeared above Inuyasha. It then fell on him and slammed him into the ground.

"Using my power on all of you at once weakened me, but I still have enough to take care of you."

"Damn you…" Inuyasha said, straining.

"What are you doing here?" Sora said.

"Isn't it obvious?" The figure said. "Of course, you could never understand. All you need to know, with this," He held up the jewel. "we shall become complete. Thank you Naraku, for this gift, let me leave you with one." He snapped his fingers. Several squirming black creatures emerged from the ground.

"Heartless." Sora said.

They attacked Naraku who, despite losing the jewel, still had enough power to destroy the heartless. He quickly destroyed them all.

"Give me back the jewel." Naraku said, transforming his arm into a spear and sending it at the figure. The Nobody moved in a blur, and cut the arm into pieces. "Damn you." Naraku said as he reformed.

"You cannot defeat me Naraku," The figure said." Now, go away." He raised his hand and another ball of energy appeared over Naraku and slammed into him. He was crushed against the ground. Then the Nobody attacked Naraku in another swirl of blade flashes and cut him to pieces. Slowly Naraku floated into the air, glaring at his attacker and flew away. His minions followed.

"You will not get away so easily Naraku." Kagome said. She fired an arrow at Naraku, but he put up a barrier at the last minute. In a moment, he was out of sight.

"Keyblade master, careful not to die." The figure said suddenly to Sora. "I don't care to fight you now, since I have what I came for, but we will meet again, and I won't be so merciful next time." He disappeared into another dark portal.

"Damn him, he got away." Inuyasha said.

"How can we get the jewel back?" Sango said.

"I wish I knew." Miroku said.

"Hey Kikyo," Inuyasha said, but then looked around. Kikyo was gone.

"Don't worry, I'll stop the Legion and get the jewel back for you." Sora said.

"Like you can do it alone?" Inuyasha said. "I'm coming with you."

"Inuyasha, what are you saying?" kagome said.

"Kagome, this Legion guy came here and attacked us, used us, just to get the jewel from Naraku. I won't let him get away with that."

"Then I'll come with you." Kagome said.

"No, you stay here and watch out for Naraku. He'll be up to no good soon." Inuyasha said. "Well, Sora, is that okay? Can I come with you."

"Sure." Sora said. "Oh, Sesshomaru, thanks for saving us."  
Sesshomaru had remained silent after the Nobody left. Now he glared at Sora. "You have no idea." He pointed his sword at Sora. "As I said, the only one who is allowed to kill you, is me." He attacked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Demon Hearts 8**

Sesshomaru attacked Sora with his Tokijin, making quick strikes at him. The first blow caught Sora by surprise, unaware Sesshomaru was about to attack him. His blade caught his shoulder, and blood trickled down. He evaded the next series of strikes and used his Keyblade to block others. But Sesshomaru followed Sora, not relenting his attack.

"Sesshomaru, stop." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru ignored him.

"He did say he was going to kill Sora," Sango said. "He must be angry for what Sora did before."

"But I didn't figure Sesshomaru did hold a grudge for so long though." Kagome said. "Should we help Sora?"

"Not yet," Miroku said. "Maybe everything isn't as it seems."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

Sora now attacked Sesshomaru. But for every time Sora pushed forward, Sesshomaru pushed back, and he was not letting up. His sword came down and swiped Sora again, catching Sora's leg. Sora went down, wincing.

"Get up," Sesshomaru said. "I know you're stronger than that."

Sora jumped up and brought his Keyblade down. Sesshomaru barely put his sword up in time. "Good," he said. "Now show me what else you got."

Sora continued attacking Sesshomaru, not giving up his new offensive. Suddenly, his Keyblade was surrounded in an aura and he made several swift attacks against the demon. However, none caught Sesshomaru, who blocked each attack. But on the last one, Sora knocked Sesshomaru's weapon out of his hand.

"Is that enough?" Sora said.

"Not yet." Sesshomaru ran at Sora, swiping him with his claws. "Show me the power of your heart."

"What?" Sora said, letting his guard down. Sesshomaru punched him, hard, and sent him flying back. Then he went back and grabbed his sword. Tokijin begain glowing. With a swipe of his sword, Sesshomaru fired his Dragon Strike. The blast came right at Sora, whose only defense was to raise his Keyblade.

"Got to help him now." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, wait." Miroku said. "Something's happening."

The blast came right for Sora. He prepared to block the attack with his Keyblade, but was not sure he could. He knew he could not do it alone. The attack was too strong. He needed help.

Sesshomaru wanted him to use the power of his heart, whatever that meant. Sora didn't know how that would help him right now, but he tried. He remembered the strength it gave him when he was in need. He remembered how strong it was when he was with his friends, Donald and Goofy. Donald's magic and Goofy's strength had always been there for him, but not now. They were not with him now.

Or were they? He remembered all the battles they fought, drawing off of each others strengths. He remembered how they protected each other. Sora remembered that feeling, and grew stronger.

The blast hit, raising dust.

"Too easy." Sesshomaru said. The dust began to clear. Sora stood there, totally unscathed. But he was different. His clothes were now red, and he held two Keyblades, one in each hand. "So, you have got stronger." Without another word, Sesshomaru put his sword away, turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said as his older brother walked past him. "What's going on? Aren't you going to finish you're fight with Sora?"

"The fight is finished. I found out what I needed." Sesshomaru responded. He then continued walking on, and teleported away.

"There was more to this than Sesshomaru getting revenge." Miroku said. "It was almost as if Sesshomaru was testing Sora."

"I guess he passed." Sango said.

"That was weird." Sora said as he approached.

"Sora, what happened? Why are you different all of a sudden?" Kagome asked.

"Don't know," Sora said. "I wasn't able to change like this before without Donald or Goofy with me, but just now, I felt their strength with me and drew off of that. Then I was like this."

"I guess now you'll be able to do that more often." Kagome said.

"Yeah," Sora said. "Well, Inuyasha, we better get going. We have to get your jewel back, and stop the Legion. But, are you sure you still want to come?"

"Yeah, I'm going to get that bastard back for humiliating me."  
"That isn't that hard." Shippo said. Inuyasha punched him.

"You kind of deserved that Shippo." Kagome said.

"So, how do we get going?" Inuyasha said.

"I got it." Sora took out the Gummi block he was given and pressed the button. There was a flash of light and the Gummi ship appeared right next to them.

"Wow, I've never seen anything like it." Kagome said, and the others agreed. The Gummi ship hatch opened.

"I guess this is goodbye for now." Sora said.

"Take care Sora," Kagome said. "You too Inuyasha, be careful."

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, really be careful," Kagome said, tears welled up in her eyes. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said. He hugged her. "I'll be fine." He let her go. "Let's go Sora."

"Right." Sora nodded. Both got in the ship. The hatch closed and the engines started. It lifted into the air and into the sky, and hurtled away in a flash of light.

**Author's Note:**

**So I decided instead of dividing this story into parts, its just going to be one story. I am going to divide it into arcs though, with each chapter beginning with that name. Like I had called this one "Demon Hearts, so I'm going to change it to "Demon Hearts 8". Demon Hearts is the first arc, and was also the sequel to my first "Demon Hearts", so could be considered "Demon Hearts 2". The next arc is "Keyblade Alchemist" (unless I change it) so it will be "Keyblade Alchemist 9" **

**Hope you keep reading and please review**

**The next arc, which I am trying to plan out, is going to take place in the Fullmetal alchemist world. The problem is, I do not know under what circumstances Sora should meet up with Ed. I would like to have it around the time Al becomes the Philosopher's stone, so all the Homonculi have been revealed. I am thinking of having Sora come in either when Ed is battling Sloth or sometime after that, like during the final battle with Dante. The only problem is the FMA story will change, but I want to change it the least possible. If anyone has any suggestions please contact me with them and I will give you credit in the story…if not I'm just going to have to go with what I had planned originally, regardless of the consequences for the FMA world. Either private message or email me. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Keyblade Alchemist 9**

"Where are we going?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not sure, the Gummi ship was already set to take us to the next place." Sora said.

"Great." Inuyasha said.

"By the way Inuyasha, don't let anyone else know we're from another world unless you have to." Sora said. "It's important."

"Right." Inuyasha said.

They flew in silence for a few moments. Then they saw their next world ahead. They grew close to the world but before dropping into the sky, it stopped. It began to rumble slightly and a light flashed. When it was gone, both Sora and Inuyasha were on the new world.

"So where are we?" Inuyasha said. There were several buildings around them. They all looked old and worn away. They were behind a small building and couldn't see anyone. Inuyasha's ears pricked. "I heard something. Sounded like someone yelled. Follow me." Sora nodded and followed Inuyasha. They turned a corner and saw what Inuyasha had heard.

There was a four figures standing around each other. Two were boys, one looked older than the other, a third was a woman, and the last was a walking suit of armor. Sora blinked for a moment and looked again, making sure that's what he saw. The armor was moving and talking, to the other older looking boy with blonde hair, specifically. The other small boy, with long wild black hair and strange lines running throughout his body moved toward the woman. There was a quick flash of light and the boy joined with the woman. A few moments later, Sora could not hear what they were saying, the blonde boy clapped his hands and put them against the woman. Soon after, the woman began to waver and become clear. It was then Sora noticed another girl standing nearby, with blonde hair as well, watching them all from behind the building as well. The woman disappeared into nothing and few second later the girl walked over to where the others were. Before Sora's could believe it, the girl transformed into another more male though feminine figure, and grabbed the armor.

"We have to help." Sora said. He ran with his Keyblade.

"Sora, what the hell are you doing? Damn." Inuyasha said but Sora was already gone. Sora ran at the person holding the armor and slashed. The figure saw him coming at the last second and dodged his attack.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

"I don't know what's going on exactly, but I know you're up to know good." Sora said. There was just something about this guy that Sora did not like.

"Look kid, this isn't your fight. Just let me pass and I won't have to kill you." Sora responded by getting his Keyblade ready again. "Have it your way." The figure tossed the large suit of armor aside and attacked Sora. Sora brought up the Keyblade and blocked the attacks. There was another flash of light and a column of stone slammed down on Sora's attacker.

"Get out of here kid," The blonde haired boy said. "Envy will kill you. Leave him for me."

"Brother, watch out." The armor said suddenly. The figure, who Sora now knew was called Envy, had already recovered as was ready to attack again.

"Windscar." Inuyasha said as his windscar attack slammed into Envy, knocking him back.

"Damn you all," Envy said. "Wrath, aren't you going to help me?" He said to the other boy. Sora looked at him and saw he was crying.

"You killed mommy," Wrath said, and looked at the blonde kid with hate in his eyes. "I'll kill you!" His reached out for a piece of broken off rock. When he touched it his hand became a short spear and he ran at the blonde boy. Inuyasha fired his attack again, sending Wrath back, screaming. Wrath then charged again but was once more blocked by Inuyasha.

"Enough of this, I only came for one thing." Envy said. He ran back toward the suit of armor and grabbed for it. He lifted it up once more and started to head back. "You better not try attacking me again. You might hurt Al here."

"Leave him alone, Envy." Ed said.

Envy laughed slightly. "He'll be fine, as long as you don't follow." He jumped over Sora and began to escape. He slammed into something and knocked back. "What the hell?"

"Homonculus, don't be so hasty." A female voice said. There was a swirl of darkness and a hooded figure stepped forth. "You can't get away with my prize."

"The Legion." Sora said.

"The what?" The blonde kid said.

"I got you this time," Inuyasha said. He jumped and fired his windscar. The attack almost hit, but the Nobody jumped back in time. However, the wind from the attack blew back her hood, revealing a woman with long green hair.

"You….you…." The woman said angrily. "You ruined my face." She took out a small mirror and began looking at herself in it. "Do you have any idea how long it took me to get my face done? Do you?!" She then calmed down. "But that's alright, as long as you give me the Philosopher's Stone."

"What the hell do you want with the stone?" Envy said.

"Don't give it to her," Sora said. "She'll still destroy you in the end."

"Like that will happen." Envy said. He tossed the armor, who he had called Al, aside once more and ran for the woman. He launched a spinning kick at her. She just stood and smiled. In the blink of an eye, Envy went flying back, slammed into the invisible barrier, and fell to the ground. The Nobody now held a large blue and emerald green colored hammer. The hammer head was on the end of a long handle.

"She's fast." Inuyasha said.

"Wrath, take care of her." Envy said. Wrath then attack her on his own, but the hammer slammed into him as well. He went flying back.

"You ugly creatures cannot defeat me," She said. "And you will all die, stone or no stone."


	10. Chapter 10

**Keyblade Alchemist 10**

"I'll never give you the stone," The blonde haired boy said. "Why would even want it anyway?"

"I need it much like you need it, Edward Elric," She said. "I need it much like the homunculi need it themselves. I need it to become whole."

"What do you mean?" Ed said.

"Young fool," She said. "I doubt you will be able to understand but I will try to explain." She snapped her fingers. A Shadow Heartless and a Dusk Nobody appeared. "A Heartless," She indicated the heartless. "And a Nobody." She indicated the Nobody. "Both are separate, but Heartless don't care about that, but Nobodies do. We remember who we once were, and wish to be whole again. For that, we need the Philosopher's Stone."

"But you can't," Ed said. "If you use the stone, you'll take my brother's life."

"Oh, boo-hoo," She said, sarcastically. "Why should I care about your brother? All you two want is to become whole as well. 'Brother, brother, I'll get your arm and leg back.' 'Brother, I'll get your body back.' Pathetic boys. And all the Homunucli want is to become human as well. In a way, Nobodies and Homunculi are very similar. Neither is a complete whole. If you will not use the stone, why not let those want to use it?"

"Because you don't care who gets in your way," Sora said. "You don't care that you will be taking someone's life by using it."

"What if I promised that I will give the stone back to you after we use it?" She said. "We only need to use it once, after that we will give your brother back to you."

"Don't believe her," Sore said to Ed." She'd never give him back. Nobodies always lie."

"Keyblade Master, I have had enough from you," She said. "I was talking things over with dear Ed here, not you. Be silent." In a rush of speed, she closed the gap between herself and Sora. With a swing of her hammer, she sent Sora flying back. Not enough to kill him, but he was hurt. Inuyasha jumped up and grabbed him before he crashed to the ground.

"You bastard," Inuyasha said as Sora recovered. "See kid, she doesn't care who she hurts, as long as she gets what she wants."

"Don't worry, I was never going to let her take my brother." Ed said. "Sorry, but you'll have to find another way to become whole again."

"How dare you disobey me," She said coldly. "I am the most beautiful Nobody in existence, and you dare disobey me you pathetic human." She sped towards Ed and slammed her hammer on him. Ed brought up his right arm and blocked the blow. "You're stronger than you look. No matter; ugly creatures like can never defeat me." She jumped back and readied herself once more.

"I shall take your brother, whether you give him to me willingly or not," She said. "You cannot defeat me. My beauty will not let me die. And you will die, the last thing you all shall know is my beautiful name. I am Selexy of the Legion, and your time is over."


	11. Chapter 11

**Keyblade Alchemist 11**

Inuyasha attacked Selexy with his windscar. The incoming wave of energy roared as it headed at her. Slamming her hammer at the wave dissipated it at the last moment.

"Weakling." She taunted. Inuyasha responded by firing his other attack, the Adamant Barrage. Hundreds of crystal shards hurtled towards Selexy but as with the previous attack she quickly twirled her hammer in front of her. Shards dropped to the ground as each was blocked. However, one managed to get through and cut her cheek. A small trail of blood poured forth.

"Got you."

"You…you…" Selexy said, fuming. "You ruined my face. You _will _die for that. But first…" Her hammer suddenly began to glow a light green. The aura then surrounded her. Slowly the cut on her face healed and was gone. Not even a scar remained. She touched the side of her face. "Perfect once more."

"How did you do that?" Sora asked.

Selexy laughed. "My power is far greater than any you have faced before. No matter how much you may damage me, I can just heal afterwards. You have no hope of defeating me."

"We'll see about that." Sora said. He rushed toward the Nobody, his Keyblade ready to strike. He attacked in a flurry but each time his attack was blocked by Selexy's hammer. Then with a blow she sent Sora flying back. Inuyasha caught him again and helped him stand back up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Sora said. "But I can't get near her."

"Let me try." Ed said. He clapped his hands and placed them on the ground. A column of stone crashed down on top of Selexy, nearly slamming into her. At the last moment she put the hammer above her head, preventing the stone column from crashing down. She pushed back on it, splintering the stone.

"Is that all?" Selexy said. "Homomunculi, don't you want any part in this?"

"Not really, I'm fine with watching right now." Envy said.

"Oh really?" She replied. Suddenly she was right in front of Envy and attacked him with the hammer. Envy dodged while she continued to attack and chase him. Meanwhile Sora and the others talked about what to do next.

"She doesn't seem to concentrate on either of us for long," Sora said. "She gets distracted easily."

"How can we use that?" Ed said.

"What if we rush her all at once, she can't take us on all at once?" Inuyasha suggested.

"What if I just kill you all before you have a chance to do anything?" Selexy said. She was suddenly right next to them. She swung her hammer around and caught Ed. However, at the last moment, Ed put up his right arm and blocked the blow. Gears grinded as the automail strained under the pressure. Selexy then spun back around and hit Ed on the side. Or would have had Sora not blocked the attack.

"Foolish boy." She said and began attacking Sora. The Keyblade and the hammer continued to clang furiously against each other. But Selexy did not see Inuyasha creep up behind her. She was too distracted with her fight with Sora. Inuyasha fired his windscar, the energy hurtling toward Selexy. Sora jumped out of the way as the wave hit Selexy, who did not see it in time. She screamed as it hit her.

Now she was wounded. She breathed heavily as pain coursed through her body, blood dripping to the floor. But the green aura returned, first surrounding the hammer and then her. Her breathing returned to normal and her wounds healed.

"Perfect again." She said, flipping her hair out of her face.

"Ed, Inuyasha, I have an idea." Sora said.

"What is it?" Ed asked, speaking quietly so Selexy could not hear them.

"You are all foolish," She said. "No matter what you plan you have no hope of defeating me. Haven't you wondered why, though our group only numbers 5, we are called the Legion?"

Sora shook his head.

"Hadn't crossed my mind." Inuyasha said.

Selexy laughed again. "Every one of us in the Legion, for all our powers and abilities, is worth an army of Nobodies. Individually we are more powerful than any 5 members of the now extinct Organization 13. That is why we were so selective in choosing who gets to join us. We are the best."

"And that gives you the right to toy with people?" Ed said.

"Yes, it does." In a blur Selexy attacked. But not Ed, she attacked Inuyasha instead. No one saw it coming. She slammed the hammer into him several times before Inuyasha fell to the ground, bloody and beaten. Sora ran toward Inuyasha. He knelt beside him, dropping his Keyblade as he did.

"Don't worry about me Sora." Inuyasha said. "It will take more than that to beat me."

"Damn you." Ed said. He clapped his hands and put them on the ground. Stone spikes erupted underneath Selexy, who jumped out of the way. She then continued fighting Ed.

Sora hated this. They kept on getting beaten. There was nothing he could do.

"Excuse me," A voice said. It was the talking armor, Ed's brother Al. "is there anything I can do?"

"Um, no everything is fine." Sora said. As he stood up, he brushed against Al. It was as if time froze in place while he continued to move. Sora felt a sudden rush of knowledge. "What just happened?"

"You felt that too?" Al said. "But that means…"

Somehow, Sora knew what that meant. He walked over to his Keyblade, clapped his hands, and bent down. There was a flash of light. Ed and Selexy momentarily stopped their battle. Sora raised his Keyblade. It was different now. The entire blade has become steel and ended with a sharp metal point. Two curved metal spikes, one longer than the other, also emerged from underneath the metal point of blade

"He used alchemy." Ed said, amazed.

Sora pointed the Keyblade at Selexy.

"This ends now, Selexy."


	12. Chapter 12

**Keyblade Alchemist 12**

"You used alchemy." Ed said surprised. He had no idea how anyone without any previous alchemy experience could use it so well. Sora had completely changed both the composition and shape of his weapon. It looked like he transmuted it to automail, though Ed could not be sure.

"Impossible, how can you use alchemy?" Selexy said.

"It just came to me in a flash, when I brushed against Al," Sora said. "I suddenly knew exactly what to do."

"But how?" Selexy said. "Its no matter really, it will not benefit you for long." She rushed for Sora and swung her hammer. Sora ducked the attack and slashed at her, cutting her slightly. She jumped back, surrounding herself in the green aura. However, the wound on her side did not heal. "What? Impossible, how can your Keyblade permanently hurt me?"

"Guess you're not as perfect as you thought you were?" Sora said.

"You little…you ruined my perfect body." She swung her hammer again, but missed Sora again. He then attacked her and did more damage, causing her to retreat momentarily. However, Ed attacked her a moment later. He slashed her with his automail sword, both bobbing and weaving through each others attacks. Ed clapped his hands and put them on the ground. Spikes fired up but not toward Selexy, but toward her hammer, knocking it out of her hands and sending it flying. It landed by Sora's feet.

Selexy looked at Sora, and she looked back. Sora saw she was moving slower than she had been. His and Ed's attacks were finally beginning to wear her down. She suddenly moved, diving for her hammer. Sora slashed with his Keyblade but missed. Selexy grabbed her hammer and swung, but Sora had already moved out of the way, but was already on his way back to attack. Not having time to dodge, Selexy spun her hammer to block his attack, knocking his Keyblade away.

"You won't get through my defense." Selexy said.

Sora attacked again, sending his Keyblade straight forward. The hard pointed edge caught the handle of her hammer. The hammer cracked and broke, the head falling off, but Sora's Keyblade continued on. The end came out through Selexy. She stared hard at him, dropping what remained of her hammer. He took the blade out and she stood there for a moment, then dropped on her back onto the floor.

"You…damn you…I was perfection." Selexy said.

"Its over Selexy." Sora said.

"No, I will take what I came for." She raised her hand, pointing it Al. A dark portal began forming below him.

"Oh, no you don't. He's mine." Envy suddenly said. He jumped for Selexy, grabbed her hand, and with a quick twist broke her wrist. Selexy screamed in paid, grabbing her hand.

"Envy, stop, she's already defeated." Ed said.

"You think I care, pipsqueak?" Envy said. "No one takes what's mine." He began walking over to Al. The barrier surrounding them had finally fallen, allowing them to leave. Sora jumped in the way, Keyblade ready to stop him.

"You don't learn do you runt?" Envy said.

"You are all fools," A voice said suddenly. Another figure in a black coat appeared suddenly. He took down his hood, revealing a young man with green eyes and blonde hair. "You most of all Selexy."

"Hzaxc, good, you're here, finish them for me." Selexy said.

"Selexy, you have been a burden on the entire Legion," Hzaxc said. "We're better off without you. And I hated you most of all."

"What-" A wave of black energy slammed into Selexy. She screamed as it coursed over her, and continued to scream as she faded into nothing.

"Finally she's gone." Hzaxc said. He turned to Sora and Ed. "I guess I should thank you for taking care of Selexy. As a thanks, I won't kill you."

"How can you do that? She was your partner." Ed said.

"She was a pathetic, vain nobody," Hzaxc said. "Besides, as the weakest of us all, she will not be missed. Now, I'll finish what she should have finished." He raised his hand and a dark portal appeared once more underneath Al. He began slipping into the darkness.

"Brother!" Al called to Ed.

"Al!" Ed ran over to Al, but by the time he got there he was already gone.

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of your brother." Hzaxc said, slipping into a portal behind him.

"You bastard." Ed ran at Hzaxc, but he was already gone. "No, Al…" Ed said, slumping to the ground.

"Don't worry. We'll get him back." Sora said. "Inuyasha." Sora walked over to Inuyasha, and took out a potion he'd been saving. He didn't have time to use it before but now he could. He helped Inuyasha drink the potion and saw his wounds heal. Inuyasha stood up quickly.

"Where's that bitch?" He said grabbing for his sword.

"She's dead" Sora said.

"Finally," Inuyasha looked around. "Hey, where'd those other two guys go?"

Sora and Ed looked around, realizing that both Envy and Wrath were gone.

"Damn they got away," Ed said. "We have to find them."

"We don't have time," Sora said. "We have to stop the Legion, and sooner we do the sooner we get Al back."

"Your right," Ed said. "But can I come with you? I want to get that guy back for kidnapping my brother."

"Sure." Sora said. They turned around, and saw a woman standing in front of them.

"Teacher." Ed said.

"What are you going to do now Ed?" Izumi said.

"I'm going to get my brother back."

"Be careful Ed." She said. "I saw what you were up against. Don't do what you're doing for revenge. Now, go." She walked away. Then the three headed toward the Gummi ship and another new world.

-

"Master, I'm sorry, I failed to retrieve the stone." Envy said to Dante. They were in their underground headquarters.

"Master, please, can you bring mommy back?" Wrath pleaded.

"Of course I can, dear Wrath, but since you failed to retrieve the stone I can't yet," Dante said. "Of course, I still have more options open for me."

"What do you mean?" Envy asked.

Hzaxc suddenly appeared next to Dante. "What's he doing here?" Envy said angrily. "He's the one that took the stone from us."

"Don't worry, I agreed to let him take the stone." Dante said.

"You knew the entire time?" Envy said in disbelief.

"I made a deal with him," Dante explained. "I give him what he needs, and he'll give me the materials for a new stone." She clapped her hands and put them on the ground. Instead of summoning an alchemical creation, she summoned Nobodies, Dusks specifically. "Countless numbers of creatures, made up of only souls and their remaining bodies. These Nobodies will be the materials for a new stone, and with them I can make as many Philosopher's Stones as I want."

"So you'll bring Mommy back?" Wrath asked.

"Yes, Wrath, don't worry, I'll bring Sloth back," Dante said. "And then the humans will see the true power of alchemy at work."

Silently, Hzaxc smiled, at disappeared into darkness.

**Character Info:**

**Selexy**

**Legion Member #5**

**Height: 5'5"**

**Hair Color: Green**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Power: Cure/healing power**

**Weapon: Hammer**


End file.
